


Writing Prompt - Brainstorm Smut

by ThisShipHasSailed



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers - Lost Light, Transformers - MTMTE
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisShipHasSailed/pseuds/ThisShipHasSailed
Summary: Writing Prompt - Reader gets to sit on Brainstorm's face.





	Writing Prompt - Brainstorm Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if the reader is said to be "Cadence". This story was originally written with an OC and I may not have edited her name out.

She sat poised like a statue, hands in her lap, back straight and face looking to the ground. But instead of a statue colored in gold, her cheeks were glowing a bright russet and her insides coiled and twisted at the prospect of Brainstorm's glossa lapping at her pussy. 

Y/n knew she shouldn't be thinking about this. It was dirty, sinful, but the idea of being bent over the mech's face made her panties wet and body tense. She should try to focus on something else. But at the same time Y/n rarely let herself purge. Plus, the bot wasn't even around to fluster her even more. 

It had been his idea, of course. Brainstorm had been with her, teasing her with such dirty talk. At times, he would purr in his native language, leaving her frustrated but hot at his dialect. And when she had poked him rather insistently, face red (of course) and had weakly told him to stop, he had offered for a bit more than her hands to sit on face. 

His eyes had turned to that of an amused scowl, and she could only imagine what his mouth had looked like under the mask. 

Y/n groaned, silently cursing Brainstorm for putting her in such a state. Of course he wouldn't stay and fulfill his suggestion. 

Her hands wandered over her body, squeezing the soft flesh of her breast. It sparked heat in her chest and she bit her lip. 

She really shouldn't be touching herself like this. The image of some bot walking in on her in such a vulnerable state had her hesitant. But the blue jet was stuck in her head. She imagined him there, optics dark and crouched over her.

That tongue of his would feel wonderful against her sensitive ladybits. 

Nibbling at her bottom lip, she slid a hand up her shirt. Need had her gasping. Her pussy hungrily pulsing for someone’s touch. 

Shakily, Y/n slid her hand up her bra. Her fingers played with her nipple, pinching and twisting and rubbing. Her other hand crested over her hips. She teased herself, touching the sensitive parts of herself through her panties. 

Oh, god, she was wet. Her fingers swirled against her clit, which ignited a desperate whimper from her. Brainstorm's mouth could easily suckle here, and the prospect at his tongue made her knees feel like jello. 

Her hand ghosted past the cloth, touching sensitive flesh. She moaned at how good she felt. Admittedly, she hasn't touched herself like this in quite some time. Y/n bit her lip, trying to stay quiet. If someone heard her and came in to see what she was up to she would never hear the end of it. 

Y/n could only imagine how Brainstorm's glossa would feel pressed in her folds, flicking and sucking. She tweaked her nipple as she rubbed herself, letting out small moans of pleasure. 

Calling her lover to her slowly crossed her mind. The prospect of him touching her in such a dirty, sinful way left her gasping for breath as she touched herself. She easily made up her mind.

She gave her throbbing folds one last touch before calling him. 

"Hey, mama, what’s got you callin’?" Brainstorm's chipper voice sounded at the other end of the phone and she whined gently. 

"Can you come see me? I... I need some help with something." Y/n's face was flushed a dark red already.

"Oh? What do you need?" His voice sounded smug, and she felt hot embarrassment wash over her. Did he have to milk this?

"Brainstorm, please, I just need you. It's an emergency." She snapped into the phone. Brainstorm merely snickered, which set her off. 

"God, just come here! I'm in your room." 

"What's the magic word?" Y/n was ready to scream. 

"Brainstorm-"

"No, that's not the word. But I like my name on your lips," He teased her and Y/n paused. Did he have to do this when she was so needy?

"...Please?" Y/n begged, leaning against the wall. Her hand was dangerously close to slipping back into her shorts. 

"Mhm... See? That wasn't too hard," He went on. "I'll be over in a few. Sit tight." She let out a sigh of satisfaction before she hung up. 

"Jesus, thank god," She mumbled to herself. She really hoped he wouldn't take long. 

As she waited, she could only imagine of how she would bring across what she wanted. How does one ask to plop on someone's face and ride their tongue? 

Loud footsteps interrupted her thoughts and she looked up to see her conjunx. 

He stood tall, his eyes narrowing when they landed on her. Y/n looked up at him, her insides tightening at the knowing look he gave her. 

"I got to you, huh?" He purred lowly, his voice a soft combination of whirs and clicks before the recognizable syllables were understandable. 

Brainstorm crouched in front of her, his eyes boring into hers. Y/n felt her heart throb, looking at the mask that hid that wonderful mouth from her. 

"I... erm, well-" She started before sputtering off into silence. Brainstorm sat down, a leg settling almost beside her to where she could see the plating that held his spike and valve. She wanted to see the velvety flesh of his valve and the soft metal that made up his spike.

"Eyes up, sweetspark. I can smell your arousal." Y/n froze, a heartbeat going by. She was speechless and she looked up into his optics. His expression held that of amusement But as she looked closer there was want in those heavy optics. 

"I, well..." She took a breath before going on. "Can you... Can I sit..." She trailed out with frustration before feeling Brainstorm's hand curl around her body. Her feet left the ground and she grasped his finger to keep herself steady. 

The world was spinning for a moment and she shrieked, hoping to whatever god there was out there that he wouldn't drop her. 

Then, all was still and she groaned. "What the hell was that, Brainstorm?" Y/n grumbled before she was set on his chest. She realized he was laying on his back. She checked the door to make sure it was shut. It was. 

"Sorry, I want to be laying down when I lick you up." She could hear the smirk in his voice and the arousal that had been there earlier crept back into her stomach. 

She watched, silent, as he unhooked his mask. His lips were moderately thick and the tubes running along his face completed his look gorgeously. 

Placing it on the floor, Brainstorm's optics crept back to her. They slid over her body at a leisurely pace, making her feel hot. His glossa crept from between his lips and she flushed, watching as it undulated before he spoke. 

"Well, I can't really reach you with those on." He pointed out, pulling her out of her thoughts. Her mouth felt suddenly dry and she stood shakily in his chest. 

He watched closely as she fumbled with her shirt. Y/n felt like this was the calm before a storm. There was tension in the air. Her knees trembled and she lifted her shirt over her head. The heated look that he gave her only pushed her closer, unhooking her bra and throwing the articles to the floor. 

"Primus, you're still as beautiful as when I first laid eyes on you," He purred, lifting a hand and gently rubbing fingertips up and down her back. Y/n sighed warmly, going to sling off her shorts. 

His fingers were curious. As she bent over to take off her panties, a fingertip carefully crept between her thighs and she inhaled sharply of the hot contrast between his hot fingers and her skin. He let out a low groan. 

"You're so wet, Y/n. I should have guessed with how thick the air was, but I didn't know you wanted this this bad," Brainstorm groaned and she blanched, covering her face in mortification. 

"Oh, god, I didn't know! I'm sorry-" She was interrupted when he picked at her underwear. 

"Don't apologize, sweetspark. I want you to feel like this." She swallowed thickly as he removed his hand. Y/n quickly pulled off the rest of her clothes and carefully stepping onto his chin. 

"Just... Make sure you don't press too hard." She mumbled as she looked down on his mouth, feeling excitement running through her body. 

She had been imagining his glossa on her clitoris and his mouth working wonders on her body for the past morning, and here she was. He opened his mouth slightly with a grin. 

"C'mon, mama, your seat's right here." His hand lead her to his mouth and she fell to her knees.

The instant she was in a radius near that sinful mouth, he started to kiss the inside of her thighs. Y/n held her breath, trembling with anticipation. He crept closer to her pussy, but seemed to tease her with just his lips. He kissed over her inner thighs and she groaned in anticipation. His mouth felt wonderful over his skin, but would he continue to tease her like this?

She felt him kiss the sensitive flesh of her cunt and she bucked her hips against him. A soft noise of amusement came from him and she whined. 

"Brainstorm! C'mo- Oh, god," She broke off as his glossa crept from its hiding spot and licked up into her folds. Grasping the edge of his face plate, she held herself in place. 

Her thighs clamped around his face, moaning as his tongue flicked and swirled patterns into her flesh. Every nerve her lover hit had her seeing stars and making her crave every movement of his tongue.

His glossa found her entrance and she sucked in a breath at the feeling as he licked up the wetness that dripped from her. The sensation hit her like a train and it kept everything in her to not scream as his engines shifted up a gear and the vibrations pulsed against her. 

Brainstorm was working miracles into her body and she couldn't stop moaning. She was begging for more and crying out his name, her thighs tightening around his face. He lapped over every little nerve, the engine within him giving vibrations into her innermost folds.

A soft sound of pleasure came from Brainstorm below her. Y/n heard the clang of his spike slide out and the plating that covered his valve unlock and shift to open up. 

Opening her eyes, she had enough breath to speak, but the breathless look he gave her kept her quiet. She looked back and noticed his fingers touching his spike before sliding into his valve. 

There was a brief moment of guilt that she couldn't be inside of him or how he couldn't push his spike into her without taking a holoform. At the same time, it was hot watching him touch himself like that she let out another moan as his tongue swept up into her again. Everything that he was doing felt positively heavenly. 

The orgasm was coming. She could feel it in her bones and her hands tightened around his face plates. She ground and rode against the wetness of that blessed glossa until she was moaning and whimpering under his touch. 

Arching her back, Y/n jolted as his tongue pulsed against her and flicked over the hooded nub. The pressure in her lower groins was becoming too much to handle. Gasping in several breaths, she held herself stiff as she felt that most amazing feeling wash over her, and suddenly all she saw was white.

"O-Oh, 'Storm, oh frag-" She rode out her orgasm for a few seconds more. His tongue started to slow, coaxing any more moans from her tired body. After the feeling had drifted from her body and his tongue gave her jolts of discomfort, she sputtered: “B-Brainstorm, I’m too sensitive-” 

He seemed to get the memo, albeit it took him a moment for him to take her in his hand and set her on his chest.

She panted heavily, eyes still closed as she recovered from her orgasm. A strangled moan came from her lover. His body shook gently. Shudders of pleasure took him.

He was talking in chirps and whirs and clicks. They were words that Y/n did not know and she could only guess what he was saying. 

Beneath Y/n , there was heat and his form shook with pleasure. She knew what those fingers were doing. She started to kiss up his chassis and to the cords that was covered protectively beneath armor. She made it to his audio receptor to whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

"You feel so good, Brainstorm," Y/n crooned when she sat beside his throat and felt her lover shudder at her words. 

"You're so tight around my fingers. I want to fuck you until you're filled with my transfluid," Y/n kissed along his jawline, hearing a moan and watched as his hips jerk around his own fingers. She had no transfluid, obviously, but she knew what he liked and how to rile him up. 

If she couldn't touch him like he could touch himself, then she could talk like she was. 

"Oh, you like that? Like that when I flick my fingers like that?" She listened as he said something in Cybertronian, which sounded like a curse. She chuckled as she watched him fuck himself. 

"You're so good to me, baby," She cooed, kissing his face as she whispered sweet nothings to him. His moans were like music to her ears and she loved knowing how he felt. 

"God, you look so hot with your fingers in your valve. Take your other hand and touch your spike." Her voice was coated in thick arousal. She smirked as she watched his hand wrap shakily around his length. He groaned and panted, his vents exhaling rapidly. 

"I love it when you're so good for me. Come for me, baby. I want you to come for me." He gasped before jerking his hips. His orgasm was strong, and she could only imagine how his valve would feel clenched around her fingers.

"God, you feel so tight. Your valve is so good to me." She purred before letting out her own moans into his audials. She wanted to make sure his orgasm felt just as good as hers. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Y/n listened to her lover go into a momentary recharge to force his systems to relax. Once online, he sat up and took her into his hands. 

"We need to do that more often." Brainstorm rasped with a tired grin. 

"Agreed." She said as he reached for his mask. 

She quickly touched the underside of his face. Gaining his attention, she smiled a dreamy smile towards him. She loved looking at the curves of his face and how he smiled. He made her heart quake in her chest.

“Why don’t you keep that off for me? You’re face is gorgeous without it.” She said warmly, meaning every word. He blinked, staring down at her. She started to think that maybe she had said something wrong before his face warped into a gorgeous smile. 

“Alright, but just for you.” He said, taking her back into his hands and placing her onto his chest.

“...I’m going to take a small cat nap, though.”


End file.
